SkyClan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: SkyClan cats are lean and lightweight in build, with muscular haunches and legs for leaping between branches and sleek, soft fur for slipping into crevices. Don't be surprised if a SkyClanner has a curly coat, or more toes than normal. Their pelts are usually tabby and often a shade of brown, with the occasional white patching. Their eyes are cool colors such as green or blue Mental Attributes: Private, thoughtful and unlikely to initiate hostility against other cats or Clans. When SkyClan lived in the forest, they were the most likely to seek a peaceful solution to interClan disputes, and consequently were often accused of cowardice by the other Clans. Nowadays, the Clan still abides by that general philosophy, but a social divide makes their members more argumentative and cliquey. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Mainly birds and squirrels, but occasionally ground rodents. Songthrushes are a particular favorite. Hunting Specialties: SkyClan cats have a unique ability to jump high into the air, with strong hind legs and lean, lightweight bodies. This enables them to leap into trees that lack lower branches, and where birds and squirrels might otherwise feel safe. Once in the tree, they can climb swiftly and move confidently along the smallest branches. Territory: content here Camp: content here =Allegiances= Leader *Noonstar - A silver-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Honeypaw- A tall, muscular, honey-colored Molly with honey colored eyes and a scar across her right cheek Deputy *tbd - placeholder Medicine Cats *Leopardlight - A petite brown she-cat with cream splotches and icy blue eyes. **Almondpaw - A small, long-haired, almond colored she-cat with brown eyes. Senior Warriors *Rabbitleap - A brown tabby-and-white tom with green eyes. **Weevilpaw- A white tom with dark spots and a bit lighter stripes and yellow eyes. *Apricotmask - A pretty scarlet-orange point she-cat with cerulean blue eyes. Warriors *Quailclaw- A short-haired black she-cat with a petite build and almond-shaped blue eyes. **Canarypaw - A lean, golden-pointed tabby molly with pale blue eyes. *Sheepfluff- A fluffy white tom with grey markings and periwinkle eyes. **Cherrypaw - A pretty scarlet point she-cat with sea-green eyes. *Flintstumble- A lithe black tom with white spots, blue and orange eyes.il. *Tinylark- A small, tan tabby with green eyes. *Robintalon- A red-brown tom with grey markings and green eyes. *Dreamdrift- An slightly smaller than average blind tom with pure white fur, tan markings, and turquoise eyes. *Frondcreek- A dark brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes and cream paws. *Ospreysong- A white she-cat with gray, dotted patches and unusual colored eyes. *Rosemary- A white she-cat with m8nimal black freckles and dark purple eyes. *Alectrona- A large, ginger bicolor Molly with bright yellow eyes and odd, lightning-like scars on the side of her neck. *Deidre- A long furred silver tabby she-cat with red, bloodshot eyes, severe scarring around her eyes, and a long tail *Felheim- A tall, extremely short furred fawn point tom with overgrown fangs and a leather collar *Silkface- A seal point she-cat with silky fur and baby blue eyes *Frostwind- A grey tabby tom with dark green eyes and a white undercoat *Scorchclaw- A dark gray handsome shorthair, with scars along his shoulder and nose. He has a more fit build and and amber colored eyes *Egretwing-A tall, nearly hairless white she-cat with baby blue eyes and large ears *Boulderbreeze- A storm grey she-cat with dull green eyes and long, fluffy fur with a short nub for a tail and a scar along her two shoulders **Greypaw - A large stocky grey tabby tom with one red eye and one blue eye *Scorchclaw - A dark gray handsome shorthair, with scars along his shoulder and nose. *Silkface - A seal point she-cat with silky fur and baby blue eyes. *Beartuft - A longfurred dark gray bicolor tom. *Lizardshine - A fragile black she-cat with a white snout and paws and green eyes, and a three-line scar on her right ear *Finnclaw - A lanky and abnormally tall tom with long snout and tabby markings, with only a few black splotches. eyes are beautiful heterochromia colors and he has big paws. *Meadowchime - A pretty light brownish molly with pretty green eyes. *Hailcloud - A small, long-furred grey feline with striped legs and tail, bangs that cover both eyes. Queens *Nessie- A dark blue marbled Molly with green eyes and a long tail *Peeper- A chubby, black, striped she-cat with blue eyes. **Hopekit- A dark kitten with white splotches and two different colored eyes **Smilekit- A grey tabby she-kit with green eyes and a bobbed tail. *Bella- A tall gray-and-white molly. **Copperkit- A small shorthaired light brown and russet colored calico male with bright orange eyes. **Dovekit - A silver-white colored shorthaired female with beautiful golden eyes. *Tinylark- A small, tan tabby with green eyes **Snipekit- an extremely small, tan tom with a white underbelly, freckles and darker tail stripes. **Aukletkit- a medium-sized, dark brownish-red she-cat with darker colored freckles as well as white paws, underbelly and brows. **Ploverkit- a large off-grey tom with darker ears, paws, tail tip, freckles and spots going down his back. Queenless Kits *x Elders *x =Relations= Category:SkyClan